


How Did We End Up Like This?

by tempewinchester



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Marian is alive, Regina and Emma love Captain America yo, They watchin Captain America, go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:58:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempewinchester/pseuds/tempewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic! Regina is upset at Emma for bringing Marian back...</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Did We End Up Like This?

"Regina, please- we were getting better! We were friends- you were teaching me magic! Doesn't that mean anything?" Emma looked desparate and sleep deprived. She looked like she was falling into a deep depression. The kind where you throw your life away, that is.

"Please, Emma, stop trying." Regina tried to stop Emma from coming, but she was VERY persistant. Like father, like daughter. Hell, like her WHOLE DAMN FAMILY.

"I refuse to give up on you, Regina. I've worked so hard, we got so far." Emma took a step closer, "I didn't know it was her. I didn't know this would happen!"

"You just wanted to be the savior as always! Right?" Regina looked into her eyes, a tear rolling down her cheek, "You and your stupid 'do-good' 'fairy-tale' family! It's always you! You are just like your mother! It's all heroic to you- you don't understand! You people are the reason I am the 'evil' queen! No matter what, that never changes!"

"Regina, you have to understand that it wasn't on purpose, none of this was on purpose!"

"Everyone is out to ruin my happiness. EVERYONE." Regina shoved a vase off the counter violently, it flew right pass Emma, crashing into the wall. It was a narrow miss. "What? What did I do to deserve this darkness? I was so innocent once, so resilient, rebellious. I was pure. The biggest mistake I've ever made was... was..."

"You can say it, I don't mind."

"Saving Snow White." She mumbled. There was a second of silence. One sorrowful cry pierced the blonde's ear. It was unlike anything she had heard before. Ultimately the most agonizing of emotional cries. The cry was long and breathless, Regina was practically on he floor in pain. She took a sharp intake of breath, followed by dry anguish filled sobs.

Emma approached Regina immediately, taking her into her arms. Regina's arm was somewhat around Emma's waist while the other was still clutching her stomach. "I'm sorry," She cried violently into the blonde's shoulder, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I"

"It's okay, Regina, it's okay." She caressed the back of Regina's head.

Regina kept crying out 'I'm sorry' even then.

"I'm sorry."

 

 

 

 

Emma and Regina spend the next few days together. Emma decides to crash at Regina's house and just wear her clothes, they are basically the same size anyway. It was all pajamas and sweat pants, they weren't seeing anyone.

There is a knock at the door every day, at around the time Henry gets off school. It's always Robin, and it's always the same story. He misses her. He wants to talk to her. Emma always responds the same, as well.

"She doesn't want to see you."

"Please, Emma, I need to see her."

"I said no." She slams the door anxiously, turning around to see Regina walking in. She is wearing her hair up in a makeshift bun and had black sweat pants on. The thing that popped out most, however, was Emma's tank top. The one that had been tight on HER. It was extremely close-fitting on Regina, even more-so then on Emma. Not saying Regina is fat, of course, her body is just structured differently.

Something that amazed Emma was the fact that Regina was stunning, even with tear stains and no overzealous accessories. Her beauty isn't all make-up, and Emma appreciated that. As cheesy as that sounded, that was the only thing Emma was sure of these days.

"Thank you." Regina breathed.

"No problem at all, Gina." She approached Regina. Emma was wearing a pair of soft shorts. Almost gym-short material. Just not as sweaty. A tight-ish t-shirt. Not as tight as her tank top was on Regina, a little loose. Just loose enough to make her softer to hug. Cool-to-the-touch.

"Gina?" She lets out a small, sad laugh.

"I can call you that... right?"

Regina's mouth opened immediately, unsure of what to say at first. She decided on smiling a little, nodding. "Sure... It's... nice.. I guess?"

Emma smiled at the response, pulling her into a hug. Both women were feeling closer to each other then they had to anyone else. This was Emma's first honest friendship where she spent ALL of her time with the other. The only other person she had seen in the past week was Snow. Snow brought some things that Emma requested. Just some snacks and personal care items.

Regina hugged back tightly, "You didn't have to do this for me."

"Do what, Gina?" Emma pulled away a little, still holding Regina's arms.

"Stay here and take care of me." Regina was trying desperately not to get emotional. No one would guess that she was like that.

"That's what best friends do."

"B-bestfriends?"

"Yes, Regina, you are my best friend."

Regina started grinning, "I've never had a bestfriend."

"Well, now you have." Emma's tumb mindlessly caressed the sensitive skin below Regina's shoulder.

"I'll make the popcorn, Emma, you pick something to watch." Emma laughed, walking into the living room, looking at the flatscreen smugly. She pulled out the DVD case happily. She could tell of these were Henry's.

"Do you mind if we watch Captain America?" Emma looked and sounded hopeful, awaiting a reply from the kitchen that arrived almost immediately.

"Not at all." Regina said. "I love Captain America."

"Do you?"

"Why do you sound surprised?" Regina sounded amused.

"I thought you'd be more of a...."

"....girl? Emma.. I killed people." Regina laughed, "A lot of people."

Emma smiled, "I love Captain America too."

Regina came in with the bowl of popcorn, she plopped down next to her on the carpeted floor. "Couldn't you have sat on the couch?"

"It's comfy."

When the movie started, Regina slowly lowered her head onto Emma's shoulder. At some point her hand crept into Emma's as well.

They fell asleep practically on top of each other.

Regina awoke first. Her eyes fluttered open to see Emma bombarded with the buttery snack. Her slow chuckle grew louder, her attempts to stifle it failing. Eventually it woke Emma up. Emma's eyes squinted. "Gina, what time is it?"

Regina just laughed, "It doesn't matter." She practically jumped onto Emma, hands firmly around her waist. She snuggled into her.

Now Emma was laughing, rubbing Regina''s back lightly. "I never thought we'd end up like this, Gina."

"Best friends?" Regina tilted her head up to look at Emma.

"Yea, well, that too. I was mostly talking about the back rub." Her laughing died down. "You don't have to give me a back rub, Emma, I didn't ask for one."

"It felt like the right thing to do."

"Then don't feel weird about it." She went back to snuggling into Emma.

"Yes- but we used to like- hate each other?" Emma raised an eyebrow. Intense arguments and heated exchanges flashed in her memory.

"That was childish, Emma." She took her hand and traced Emma's hipbone with her index finger lightly.

"Yes, but our son-" Emma was cut off by Regina's tender lips on hers. She pulled away almost immediately, looking down, blushing, "I'm sorry, Emma. I-"

Emma grabbed her face, kissing her again, deeper and more eloquent.

Regina was shocked, but she couldn't stop her lips from moving if she wanted to. The kiss was just too... heavenly.

The blonde stopped kissing first, staying no more than an inch from Regina's lips. Her forehead pressed into the other womans. "How did we end up like this?" Emma asked, again, looking into Regina's eyes and seeing an innocence she had never seen. A vulnerability.

"I believe we were always like this, Emma." Regina pulled away, snuggling back into her, "We were just too blind to see it."


End file.
